All I want for Christmas is you
by Lady Andromeda 465
Summary: This is basically like a mini-story or a group of connected one-shots that I have made fir the people I consider friends on here. Thank you all tor being here for me, for what seems like the beginning.
1. TheAmazingQwerty

**Hey guys! Lady A here, and I decided to make my fanfiction friends some Christmas one-shots, today is TheAmazingQwerty, who made me an amazing one-shot that I FREAKING LOVE! Thanks Qwerty! Well, here's my one-shot!**

* * *

><p>"Klarissa," Steve groaned. "I'm bored."<strong><br>**

"Well," She replied, flipping some hair out of her face. "I'm busy."

"With what?" Steve asked, getting closer to her.

"Recording a Christmas Adventure map with A." She replied, unmuting her mic. "Sorry, A. Steve was distracting me."

"Hi, Andromeda!" Steve called.

Andromeda laughed, "Hey! What's up Steve?"

"Nothing much, just trying to distract K." Steve replied, trying not to laugh.

Andromeda laughed again, "I could tell. Well, sorry dood, but you need to stop. I need my partner in crime for this one. Literally, we're trying to rob Santa for this map."

"Thank you!" Klarissa praised.

"Besides, you could always bother her after." Andromeda shrugged on Skype.

"Hey!" Klarissa protested.

Steve laughed, "Thanks, Andromeda."

"You're welcome! Now, K, do you know where the keys to Santa's office is?" Andromeda asked, smiling hard.

**Ten Minutes Later**

"Um, A? THere's something I have to tell you..." Klarissa says sheepishly.

"What's that?" Andromeda asks, still looking for the key.

"Well, they key was in my inventory the whole time..." Klarissa trailed off.

"Freaking really?" Andromeda asks.

"Yep..."

"Dear god! We've been looking for that the whole time! Well, we have to get ready for a little Christmas party, so we'll see you guys later!" Andromeda says quickly.

"That's right! Be sure to leave a like if you enjoyed, subscribe if you're new, and check out each other's channels in the description! Bye!" Klarissa ends.

"Peace out!"

They end the recording, and hang up on Skype. Steve enters the room, goes behind the now standing Klarissa, and wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her on the cheek.

"Is it time to bother you yet?" Steve asked, a small smile forming.

Klarissa smiled, and pretended to ponder the question.

"Hmm, I guess." Klarissa said, turning around to see Steve's face.

Steve's smile couldn't have been any wider. He leaned in and softly kissed Klarissa. Their bodies pressed together, fitting together like puzzle pieces. They broke apart, smiling, and staring into each others eyes.

"Go take a shower, you stink." Steve joked.

Klarissa groaned, "Fine, but you go after me. You need one too!"

They poked each other, then Klarissa left, took a shower, and returned, wearing red jeans, a green sweater, sneakers, and a light up necklace. In her hands were two Christmas hats.

She made Steve take a shower. He came out, wearing a red sweater, black jeans, and some converses. He caught the hat Klarissa threw at him, and the two walked out of the door, heading to Steve's car.

They got in the car, and started the drive to the Christmas party.

Klarissa changed the station and turned up the radio, smiling at the song that had come on.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need.<br>I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree."<p>

At that point Steve had began to sing along.

"I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas<br>Is you, you yeah."

They were at a red stop light. Quickly, they shared a kiss.

_A celebration for their first Christmas together, and it couldn't have gone any better so far._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed! If you did then be sure to leave a review telling me you did!<strong>

**Tomorrow's is Nell/NellisEllis!**

**And I'll see you guys tomorrow!**

**I hope you have a happy holiday!**

**peace out**

**-Lady A**


	2. NellisEllis

**Hey guys! Lady A here, and I'm back with another Christmas one-shot! I hope you guys enjoy! and if you do then be sure to leave a review telling me you did!**

**Today's One-shot is for Nell or NellisEllis! Be sure to check out her profile and stories! **

**Here are a few review replies!**

**Qwerty: it's awesome to know that you enjoyed it!**

**Akis: wut? O_O**

**Enderdeath731: yeah! #KLAREVE! XD**

**MBH123: yeah! High five! *high fives***

**Now time for the one-shot!**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Nell! Hurry up!" Steven called up the stairs.<p>

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Just give me a minute! I have to do one last thing!" Nell replied, yelling from somewhere upstairs.

Steven groaned, sitting on the couch in Nell's parents living room. He talked to Nell's parents, the doorbell rang, and Nell's mother went to answer it.

It was Andromeda, wearing an emerald green and ruby red dress, black leggings, ballet flats, and a red sparkly Santa hat. Around her neck was a necklace, but instead of a pendant, there was a ring.

"Hi!" She greeted cheerfully once Nell's mother had let her in.

"Hello, Andromeda. You're here to pick up Steven and Nell, I suppose." Nell's mother said, hugging her.

"Yep! Hey, Steven! Where's your Christmas outfit?" Andromeda asked once noticing his outfit.

"I-I don't have one.." He mumbled.

Andromeda laughed, "Remind me next year to take you shopping!"

"I'm coming!" Nell called down, bounding down the stairs.

Once she was at the bottom of the stairs did they get to fully appreciate her outfit. She wore a red, sparkly dress, green leggings, and black boots.

Steven blushed lightly, looking at Nell. Andromeda noticed, and did a small smirk.

"Oh! You look so cute sweetie! Come on! Let's get a picture!" Nell's mother gushed.

Nell blushed, slightly embarrassed. "Mom!"

"Oh come on, Mell! This is the first time you aren't dressed like a tomboy for a Christmas party! Please just one picture?" Her mother begged.

Nell groaned, "Fine, one picture."

"Yes! Now, you two together right... here!" She cheered, moving Steven and Nell together in a doorway.

Her mother took the picture.

"Wait!" Andromeda said, making them both pause. "Look up!"

Nell and Steven looked up, noticing a certain little plant hanging above them.

They both blushed, and Steven started to say something, but was cut off when Nell kissed him on his cheek. He blushed harder, making the three girls laugh.

Andromeda gestured towards the door, and Nell nodded, grabbed Steven's hand, pulling him out of the door.

"To adventure!" She yelled as they left out of the door.

Andromeda and Nell's mother laughed, shaking their heads. Steven stumbled behind Nell, who was dragging him to Andromeda's car.

Andromeda said goodbye to Nell's mother, and walked to her car, seeing Steven open the back door for Nell. Andromeda smiled, and went to the drivers side.

"What's with the bag?" Nell asked, noticing a giant bag in the front passenger side.

Andromeda smiled, "You'll find out soon."

They started the drive to the party, the car awfully quiet.

"God, it's so quiet. Do you guys mind if I turn on some Christmas music?" Andromeda asked, her hand hovering near the dial.

"Yeah, go ahead." Nell says, staring out of the window.

Steven nodded.

"Yes!" Andromeda cheered quietly, fist pumping.

She turned on the radio, and changing the station. A familiar song playing.

Andromeda immediately started to sing along. Nell humming with it.

"Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas  
>I won't even ask for snow.<br>And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
>Underneath the mistletoe."<p>

Nell then started to sing along too, Andromeda's and Nell's voices going together perfectly.

"I won't make a list and send it.  
>To the North Pole for Saint Nick<br>I won't even stay awake to  
>Hear those magic reindeer click."<p>

Nell smiled at remembrance of the moment under the mistletoe. Her lips still warm from Steven's cheek. They were still holding hands in the car, his hand warming hers.

Nell was still smiling by the time they had gotten to the party.

She was happy that she'd gotten to show him how she felt under the mistletoe.

_And she had a feeling that he had too._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed! Again if you did then be sure to leave a review telling me that you did! <strong>

**1. Tomorrows's is EnderDeath731!**

**2. Be sure to check out Nell's profile and stories at NellisEllis!**

**3. Have a Happy Holiday!**

**Peace out!**

**-Lady A**


	3. Enderdeath731

**Hey guys! Lady A here, and I'm back with another one-shot! Today's is Enderdeath731! Sorry that this is a bit late guys! I spent midnight till 2am writing this, and typing this on the computer at 2am! **

**NO review replies for now! sorry!**

**Now onwards to the one-shot!**

* * *

><p>Ender was just lying on the couch, her head on User's chest, her long black hair tumbling over her face. The fire in the fire place warming the duo up.<p>

Even though it was mid-afternoon, Ender was sleeping, and user played with her hair, watching her sleep.

Her face was peaceful, her breathing steady and calm. User watched her face change expressions, and her eyes gluttering.

He too fell asleep, his head falling softly onto hers.

Ender woke up an hour later, finding User's head on her shoulder. She played with his short brown hair.

He woke up a few minutes later to her putting a braid in his hair.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" She asks.

"No," He confesses. "You know I rarely take naps, and when I do they're not normally long."

"Okay," She replied, blue eyes shining with relief.

User took a look at the time, noticing that it was nearly six o'clock. The party was at seven-thirty. It would take them both 30 minutes each to get ready and another 30 minutes to get to the party itself.

"Come on." User says, getting off the couch, "We have to get ready for the Christmas party."

Ender moaned, "But I don't wanna get up!"

He chuckled, pulling her off of the couch. "Well, that sucks, 'cause you have to."

They went to their room, grabbing clothes out of drawers and the closet.

"What time is the party?" Ender asked, right outside of the bathroom door, about to head in.

Her phone got a text, and she rushed to grab her phone.

She laughed, reading the text.

"Speak of the devil." She says, replying to the text. "I swear she must be psychic."

"Who?" User asks, slightly confused.

"Andromeda. She just sent me a text reminding me about the party's time." Ender replied, turning her phone off.

User laughed, "I guess Nell was right then, huh? Andromeda probably is psychic."

"You know what? I wouldn't be surprised." Ender laughed, pecking User on the cheek, then going to take a shower.

When she was finished with her shower and was fully clothed she found User sitting on their bed, eating her secret stash of peppermint Hershey kisses.

"Hey!" She protested, reaching for the bag. "Those are mine!"

User stood up, holding the bag above his head.

"Well, if you want your precious Hershey kisses, then you must give me a kiss!" He declared.

She pretended to ponder this, "Hmm... Kiss my boyfriend for a bunch of kisses? Okay!"

She pulled him closer, and their lips collided gently. She could taste the peppermint of the kisses on his lips.

She then broke apart the kiss, took the small candies away from him and forced him to take a shower.

After his shower did he notice the outfit Ender was wearing. She wore a red sweater with white, poofy hems, black sweat pants, and black hair was in a braid going down her front.

User, on the other hand, wore what he usually wore, an orange and white striped shirt, brown pants, and black dress shoes. The only difference is that he wore a blue jacket, and a Christmas hat.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked, grabbing a bag full of presents near the front door.

"Yep!" Ender replied, walking out of the front door.

USer quickly locked the door and hurried to the car, opening and closing the door for Ender. He went to the drivers side, getting in the seat and started the car.

A happy Christmas song playing on the radio, that Ender couldn't help but hum along to, came on.

"'Cause I just want you here tonight  
>Holding on to me so tight<br>What more can I do?  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is you<br>You baby."

Ender smiled, the moment from before filling her mind. They passed a bunch of houses with lights strung up.

"Oh, all the lights are shining  
>So brightly everywhere<br>And the sound of childrens  
>Laughter fills the air."<p>

Children were outside in the neighborhood, using snow from last night to make snowballs.

User smiled, warmth filling him from the little scene in the living room.

_It wasn't the fire that had kept him warm, it was Ender's love._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed! you guys have no idea how hard this was for me because I don't really watch mianite... so I did my best with the research, and I hope I did good!<strong>

**1. later's one-shot is MyBrokenHeart123**

**2. Be sure to check out Enderdeath731!**

**3. i am about to pass out, coz it's 2:30 in the morning for me!**

**Good night!**

**peace out**

**-Lady A**


	4. MyBrokenHeart123

**Hey guys! this is another christmas one shot!**

**Today's is MyBrokenHerat123! I hope you guys enjoy, if you do then be sure to leave a review!**

**I worked pretty hard on this one, working on it from Midnight to 2:30 am. and might I say, i did a pretty good job myself even when I was close to passing out with a bad headache XD**

**review replies:**

**MBH123: yep! HERE IT IS!**

**Qwerty: soon, most likely after break or next week, I'm having a busy week XD, oh, and did you know your sister's getting on here? yeah, she reviewed on your one-shot that was written by meh! XD no joke though, if you want check the reviews**

**Enderdeath731: XD awesome to know that you enjoyed it**

**EclipticChaos: thanks! for some reason I just write one-shots better in the middle of the night XD and you too! **

**Nell: thanks! it was pretty fun writing that one part, i was just smirking and giggling at it XD**

**This is probably one of the fluffiest stuff I have ever written.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Jordan, turn around." Snow said, holding something in her hands.<p>

"What?" Jordan asked, turning around.

What he got in reply was not what he expected. Glitter and sparkles was thrown at his face. A pirate captains hat placed atop his head.

Snow took a picture, laughing. "You're literally 'Captain Sparkles' now."

He tried to wipe some of the glitter off of his face.

"Thanks Snow. I really needed that, and not, I don't know, a bottle of water or anything." He says sarcastically.

Snow giggled at her boyfriend's sarcasm. She whipped out her phone, and started to call someone.

"Hey, Andromeda! Your prank went perfectly! I'll sen you a pic right now!" Snow said cheerfully.

Joran snatched her phone, put it on speaker, and started to talk **(I know *gasp* talking) **to Andromeda.

"So this was your idea?" Jordan asks skeptically.

"Yep! How was your shower in sparkles, Captain?" Andromeda asks, laughing.

"Pretty good, but you know I'm gonna get you both back?" Jordan asks, a smug look on his face.

"Yep! But be warned, I have a whole book filled with pranks right next to me. This shall start a prank war!" Andromeda declared.

Snow cracked up at her friends crazy antics.

"Then let the prank war commence!" Jordan yelled, sounding official.

Andromeda hung up on Jordan, leaving him with a look of fake dejection on his face. Snow laughed, hugging her boyfriend of two-years.

Jordan smiled, "I don't see why you're laughing, little missy. You're going to be the first one 'pranked'."

A fake look of horror was on her face.

"Oh no! I'm so afraid of a guy who's youtube and minecraft name is 'Captain Sparkles'." She says sarcastically.

"Well you should be! Now, please excuse me while I try to make my face glitter free." He said, walking to the bathroom.

When Jordan came out of the bathroom 10 minutes later, wearing a suit jacket, a white t-shirt, black dress pants and shoes.

"Go take a shower Snow. You might need one." Jordan says, shoving her near the bathroom.

"Wow, so subtle, huh?" She laughed, heading into the bathroom, and shutting the door behind her.

Jordan rushed around the room, searching for the place of where he'd hid his present to Snow. He'd hope she'd like it, because he'd let on of Snow's best friends help him pick it out.

Quickly, he put it into his front pocket, making sure it wasn't visible.

Snow came out after ten minutes, wearing one of the most beautiful outfits Jordan had ever seen on her.

She wore a white shirt, with a few black streets on it, silver jeans, silver ballet flats, and ear muffs. Her pale blonde hair was in a pony tail, exposing her face so you can see her icy blues eyes.

The outfit might've been simple, but it made her look like a goddess in his eyes.

"Come on." Jordan says, reaching his hand out to her. "I have a surprise for you."

She gave him a skeptical look. "Okay..."

"You have to close your eyes for this one, trust me." He says, excitement creeping into his voice.

She closed her eyes, and allowed him to lead her out of the door. Once they were outside, and the front door locked, she heard some bells ringing.

Jordan stood behind her saying, "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

In front of her was a sleigh pulled by two beautiful, and seemingly powerful horses. Snow turned around to thank Jordan for it, but gasped putting her hand over her mouth.

Jordan was there, kneeling on one knee, a small box in his hand.

"Snow Winter," He began. "You're an amazing, beautiful, talented, and funny girl. I've know you for four years, and dated you for two of them. Now, I've decided to be a man and ask you a very important question. Will you make me one of the happiest and luckies guys in the world, by saying you'll marry me and become Mrs. Captain Sparkles?"

Snow had no words to describe was she was feeling. With her hand still covering her mouth, and tears in her eyes she nodded. And once finally regaining her voice, she whispered one word.

"Yes."

Jordan smiled, stood up, picking Snow up by the waist, and spun around. He put her back on the ground, kissed her, and put the ring on her finger.

She smiled, removing her had from her mouth, tears of joy going down her cheeks.

"I love you." She whispered into Jordan's ear, hugging him.

He smiled, "I love you, too."

Together, they went into the sleigh. A song playing in her mind as the horse trotted to the Christmas party, sleigh bells jingling in her ears.

"And everyone is singing  
>I hear sleigh bells ringing<br>Santa, won't you bring the one I really need?  
>Won't you please bring my baby to me?"<p>

Her baby was right next to her, snuggling her tight as it began to snow lightly.

"Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>This is all I'm asking for<br>I just want to see my baby  
>Standing right outside my door."<p>

Snow smiled, grabbing Jordan's hand, her ring glowing slightly as the moon began to rise.

_Instead of Jordan standing right outside her door, he had proposed, and she was soon to become his wife. _

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed, and this btw was the most fluffiest one-shot I have ever written.<strong>

**So, either later today or tomorrow be sure to be expecting these things.**

**1. another chapter of TBY (the broken youtuber)**

**2. ZambleTheZombie's one-shot**

** merome one-shot**

**4. the finale of this story tomorrow!**

**Again, I hope you guys enjoyed, and if you did then be sure to leave a review telling me that you did! Bye everyone! and Merry Christmas Eve!**

**peace out!**

**-Lady A**


End file.
